He just wasn't in the mood
by Holmes1216
Summary: After being woken up and told that someone was trying to take over Camelot, AGAIN, Merlin has been Thrown of a roof, hit on the head with a hammer, hung, buried alive, strangled, stabbed and turned several minions into various animals, he is really, really pissed off. This is what happens when I drink too much coca cola. :D DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!


Merlin just wasn't in the mood.

It had all started with that godforsaken cake. It was his birthday cake and he'd eaten _way_ to much of it. He had been woken up by Gaius shouting that Arthur was going to kill him, as per usual, but was feeling sick to the stomach and felt like he would puke if he saw any form of icing ever again. Then, as he collected Arthur's breakfast, the cook gave him a huge walloping with her 'Iron Ladle of DOOM!' and now he had massive purple bruise on his cheek. Great. Just great. He was just knocking on the door when the warning bells rang and Arthur barreled into him, screaming something about chickens, Morgana, soup- wait, _Morgana_? Apparently she was having another go at taking over the castle, when would she get it into her thick, _Pendragon skull_ that while he was around,it wasn't gonna happen? He grumbled all the way to Gaius chambers

Because he just wasn't in the mood.

He heard from a squire that Arthur and Gwaine had been captured. He cracked his knuckles and prepared for some major Morgana Bashing. On the way he encountered an evil minion, who decided it would be a good idea to stab his arm. Merlin sent a blast of magic towards him and walked strait past.

**Meanwhile**

Arthur rolled his eyes. Another evil sorcerer had decided that he was his father and wanted to take over the kingdom, so had decided that it would be a great idea to lock Gwaine in a room with Arthur. Another few hours of his mindless chatter and they might walk into the throne room to find the king had died from boredom. Great. Just great. Just then, Percival appeared with a pop, bound by one of the evil minions. He was plonked down next to Arthur and promptly puked all over the kings best boots, another thing for Merlin to clean up. Arthur thought pompously. Percival still looked green

"Piece of advice. Never let the evil minions practice their knock out spells on you." he muttered. Arthur just sighed and Gwaine continued rambling about pink, sparkly unicorns that had appeared to him in a dream (read: Drunken stupor). Where was Merlin when you needed him? Arthur would kill for one of his 'shut up or I will set Gaius on you with a set of his vilest potions that may or may not kill you' glares.

**Back to Merlin again**

Merlin hid behind a statue and rolled a coin down the corridor to distract the guards. He rolled his eye- the right one had been swollen shut by a piece of glass that a minion had decided would like his face- at the guards incompetence, one of them actually yelled 'OOH! SHINY!" before chasing off after the gold coin. Another minion spotted him and with a flash of gold eyes, Merlin felt a strong, invisible hand clamp around his neck. His vision began to swim as he fell to his knees, his magic had decided that it didn't really like this minion, so with a growled word and a flash of golden eyes. The minion was staring up at him, pitifully oinking. Merlin regained his breath, then just as he was setting off again. Another minion appeared with a crack and set a fire spiraling toward the by now very annoyed warlock. The flames hit his leg. His leg decided it didn't really like being burnt so his magic sent it away with a 'come back and you go down' glare. The minion was soon hopping away, ribbiting about under payed jobs and nothing in the contract about all powerful warlocks.

Merlin really just wasn't in the mood.

He strode towards the door after dispatching the remaining minions after they had decided to try and shove him off the roof. They'd forgotten that all powerful warlocks know how to fly. Then they'd tried to stab him. Then hang him. Then bury him alive. And various other things that at the end of it, had left Merlin feeling more than a little cross.

**On Arthur's side**

The evil sorcerer was in the middle of his 'I'm only seeking justice for my dead family whose deaths where totally you're fault and I'm going to hold you personally responsible even though it was you're father who did it' speech when there was a loud bang and the door fell off it's hinges revealing a very bashed up looking Merlin. Who stepped forwards and pointed at the sorcerer

"You _bitch._" was all he said. The sorcerer frowned

"I'm sorry?"

"I have been woken up after being told that some idiotic sorcerer was taking over Camelot_ again_, thrown off a roof, hit on the head with a hammer,stabbed in several places, hung, buried alive, burned, strangled, walloped with an iron ladle, attacked by an enchanted cow and just to top it off, been shot with some sort of mechanical spear. So I am more than a little pissed off. And you really don't want to piss me off" he growled. Gwaine lent over to Arthur and whispered loudly

"I think he pissed him off!" Arthur frowned at Merlin, whose arm was dripping blood, which was staining several places on his shirt. His left trouser leg was burnt off and a horrid looking burn reached his knee, there were hand and rope marks around his neck, a shaft of an arrow sticking out of his shoulder, and a distinctly cross look on his bruised face. The sorcerer laughed

"What can a mere serving boy do to me?" he cackled. Merlin's eye twitched. Then he snapped

He just wasn't in the mood

"Look mate, I'm Merlin, son of Balinor, last of the almighty Dragonlords, sworn protector of king Arthur Pendragon, father of Albion, king of the druids, lover of the lady of the lake and you're worst nightmare right now" he finished. Gwaine gaped. Arthur gaped. Percival gaped. The sorcerer gulped

"Oh lordy...you're Emrys...the druids Emrys...you can't be!" he cried. Merlin looked highly offended

"Am I really that skinny? You want proof. I'll give you proof!" and with that his eyes glowed a bright, blinding molten gold, shining like the son. The sorcerer squeaked and vanished in a dramatic puff of smoke.

Merlin swayed on the spot the his knees buckled and he fell unconscious. Oh well, he thought, At least I'll get a day off.

Merlin really hadn't been exaggerating. He really had been shot, strangled, buried alive and what ever the hell else had happened around the '_Oh crap Percy's puked on my shoes, Camelot is being overthrown and Merlin has magic'_ mark. Merlin slowly opened his eyes and found Arthur's unimpressed face looming above him

"Don't expect a 'Thanks for saving my arse' cake, Gwaine's already eaten it." he said in a deadpan voice. Merlin chuckled. He didn't like cake anyway. Merlin liked cookies.


End file.
